Modern electronic devices, such as data communication receivers, typically include numerous electronic components mounted on a printed circuit (pc) board. Interconnections between the components are commonly provided by a circuit pattern, i.e., conductive runners and component mounting pads, printed on the pc board. These interconnections can become quite complex, often justifying the use of multi-layer pc boards to electrically couple all of the components.
In many cases, the large number of electronic components utilized by an electronic device requires that multiple pc boards be included within the electronic device. In such a case, interconnections between the pc boards, as well as interconnections between the components, are of concern. Conventionally, the interconnections between pc boards have been provided by wires coupled between the pc boards or connectors soldered to each of the pc boards that electrically and mechanically couple when the electronic device is assembled.
However, the interconnection of wires between different pc boards is a manual process in which errors can easily occur. For example, a human operator could easily solder the interconnecting wires to the incorrect locations on the pc boards. Additionally, if the operator solders the wires improperly, electrical shorts or opens could cause the electronic device to operate incorrectly. If an error does occur, time is wasted in which the electronic device must be tested to determine the source of the error. The electronic device may thereafter be repaired, if possible, or discarded. In either situation, the error results in an overall increased manufacturing cost, which is typically reflected in an increased consumer cost for the final product.
On the other hand, most conventional connectors may be assembled to pc boards using automated pick-and-place equipment and automated reflow equipment, eliminating many of the human errors associated with wire interconnections. The automated assembly process, however, is not entirely free from errors and sometimes results in alignment problems, usually caused by placement or reflow errors, when the pc boards are assembled together. In such a case, the misaligned connector must be removed from the pc board, a process which requires the application of intense heat to the pc board. As a result, other electronic components in the vicinity of the misaligned connector may be inadvertently reflowed and removed from the correct alignment. These errors, like the ones described above, result in increased manufacturing costs which are reflected at the consumer level.
Furthermore, even if wires or other conventional connectors are correctly assembled to interconnect pc boards, problems may occur during operation of the electronic device. For instance, if the electronic device is subject to mechanical shocks, such as when dropped or impacted, the interconnected pc boards may be displaced, possible causing the breakage of the interconnection.
Thus, what is needed is a method for interconnecting printed circuit boards that is self-aligning. Additionally, the interconnection of the printed circuit boards should not be subject to breakage when the electronic device housing the printed circuit boards is dropped or impacted.